Lydia Reza
Ally Ross is one of the main female protagonists of Forever Alone and the Broken Series and a heroine. She is best friends with Cel Smith, and the girlfriend of Scott Anderson. 'History' Allison "Ally" Ross was born in Seaside to Mr. and Mrs. Ross on March 18,1995, which was also the day Cel was born, and is why they are best friends, and so have there familes for many years. They live in the nice part of Seaside on the large cliff top that over looks the town of Seaside. Ally goes to St. Stars High School with her friends and is a good student. She has had her downfalls, but is very kind and will do anything for her friends. 'Forever Alone Prologue' In Forever Alone , Ally is going to a summer camp, and Cel is going to join her. While they were at the camp, the two girls got in the same tent, and won all the daily activities, and were really competive. When Ally was seeing that everyone else wasn't having fun, Ally stopped being good, and left Cel, ending their friendship there. But when the summer was over, both girls have changed, and they were good and kind. When Isabel was messing with Cel on how their trio broke up, Ally had made amends with Amy, and the two girls came to Cel's aid, and took down Isabel, but not for long. When Amy was moving, Ally was sad but the girls kept in touch, and Junior year was great. 'Forever Alone The Finale' Forever Alone Part 1, 2, 3, 4 Ally was first seen in class chewing on her pencil. Then, she is jogging with Cel, and they both discuss and talk about Isabel. Then Ally goes to Cel's house. As the girls are talking about the new foreign exchange student, a brick flies through Cel's bedroom window with a threatening note on it. immediately, Cel suspects it's Isabel's fault, and decides to confront her the following day. She accompanies Cel to the confrontation to Isabel, which ends up into a fight. The two girls easily out power Isabel, but they are caught and sent to the Principals office along with Isabel. There, the three argue over the situation about the brick, and Isabel ends up choking Ally, and Isabel is suspended for a week. Ally calls her mom to come pick her up from school, and she drives off with her mom. The next day, she walks in the doors with Cel, Amber, Eddie, and Elle and they are now all friends and they seem happy. Isabel and Maggie meet up in detention, and decide to do something to Ally to get to Cel. Forever Alone Part 5 Ally decides to throw a party at her house while her parents are out of town. Things go wrong when Ally is kidnapped by Maggie and Isabel. There she is tied up to a bed as Maggie and Isabel torment her. As Cel and Eddie come to her rescue, and they barge in ready to fight for Ally, she is shot by Isabel in the stomach and falls to the floor. Luckily, Eddie carries her outside, where he uses his healing abilities, which Ally thinks the acahol was getting to her. But then he explains what happens, and she then understands. When Cel walked towards then, she was in shock when she saw Ally competely healed, and then she faints. Eddie and Ally drive Cel to her house, where her Dad is there to help her in. Then Cel wakes up, and later on in the day, Ally comes over and the two embrace, saying they will do anything for each other. Forever Alone Part 6 Forever Alone Part 7 Forever Alone Part 8 Forever Alone Part 9 Forever Alone Part 10 'The Broken' Ally will be a main character, and will go through her college years with her friends. Abilities * Channelling '- The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. ** '''Divination '- The act of divining future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. *** 'Clairvoyance '- The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. *** 'Intuition '- The practice of divination through the use of instinctive knowledge. *** 'Mediumship '- The practice of communicating with the spirits of the dead. *** 'Premonitions '- The practice of divination through the observation and study of dreams. *** 'Psychometry '- The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. ** 'Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. ** 'Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. ** 'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. ** 'Witches Brew '- The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. ** 'Flying Broom '- Witches can use brooms to fly on, but not much in modern times. ** '''Shield Barriers - can be made with one or two witches, and it can protect the users in a shield, little to nothing can penetrate it ** Ability to know Relationship Ties Between Two or More People ** Ability to talk to animals '- Ally got this ability when she turned 19, she can talk to any type of animal and understand them. Hybrid Abilities * '''Ability to compel other vampires '- Sara was able to compel Elle to want to make love to Eddie, she also did it without hesitation. * '''Heightened Strength - hybrids are more stronger then regular vampires who are much older, do to having powers, it made them stronger, faster, and more deadly. * Can use magic without tiring '''- due to being already dead, hybrids can extert more power without tiring and overusing their magic, which could often kill a regular witch. * '''Super Strength - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. * Super Speed - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short instances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. * Emotional Control - Like all vampires, Ally has the ability to switch off her humanity. * Heightened Senses - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. * Mind Compulsion - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. * Imortality - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. * Healing Factor - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. * Fire Opal - '''She possesses a fire opal ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed Weaknesses * '''Sunlight (Hybrids Only) - despite still being part witch, hybrids can still burn and die from sunlight. * Staked '''- Will result in permanent death * '''Broken Neck - will subdue her for a short time 'Appearance' Ally is described as having beautiful big forest green eyes, and having dark brown hair that falls to her mid back. She is 5ft 6 inches, and she has a slim athletic build and is pale skinned. She likes to wear her hair in braids or buns, and she can be described as a girly girl, but with a kick ass edge to her wardrobe. She likes to wear skirts, skinny jeans with boots, and sweaters that fit around her figure, shaping it nicely. She is very beautiful. 'Personality' Ally is first seen has a shy, goody-two shoes girl who did what anyone told her. But then we saw her side where she stood up for herself, and she is Brave, Selfless, Kind, and Caring. She is very loyal to her friends, and isn't hot tempered. So overall, she is a great girl. When she fights Isabel, we see her bad side, and she is strong. She will do anything for her friends. Ally is shown to be the one who is mostly beaten, even though she is strong, her kindness gets the best of her, and she ends up hurt. But soon we will see a new Ally, and how she becomes a a stronger young women. As a vampire, Ally is more stronger, and knows how to fight well. She is seemed to be more fun and mature, and more loving, and fiercely protective of her friends, and will do anything to protect them from harm. With Scott, we see a soft loving side of her, and she does let her guard down around him, they seem to have the most strongest and loving relationship in the series. 'Relationships' Ally and Scott - (Dating/In Love/They have each other's backs and he will always protect her/Partners-in-crime) Ally and Cel - (Best Friends/Like sisters/Partners-in-crime/Have each others backs/Protective of one another/Would give up their lives for each other Ally and Amber - (Good Friends/Ally would never let anything hurt Amber and her baby/They have each others backs Ally and Elle - (Good Friends/Somewhat strained since Elle slept with Eddie and betrayed Amber) Ally and Eddie - (Friends/Strained since he cheated on Amber) Ally and Sheldon - (Frenemies/Ally doesn't like him a whole lot/Got each others backs) 'Triva' * Ally is the first main character that was a witch that was turned into a vampire. * Even though she is a vampire, she is part witch still also. Category:Seaside Category:Characters